Girl Games Are Different
by bdlywrttn
Summary: Molly has some fun with a few of Andy's toys. Both name and summary subject to change. Oneshot?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Toy Story or any characters that are used in this fic that are in the TS films. They would be owned by Pixar._

* * *

As quietly as she could, six-year-old Molly crept down the hallway to the closed door at the far end. Her big brother Andy had been spending the Saturday at a friend's house, so this was a perfect opportunity to play with some of her favorite toys.

The only thing was, they just happened to be _his_ toys, and so she wasn't exactly allowed to play with them, not without asking. But lately Andy had become more possessive of his belongings. So if Molly wanted to play with them, she would have to resort to sneaking them. It was his own fault really.

Making sure that she couldn't hear any signs of Andy returning, the small girl opened the door with care. Her brother may not be home, but her mom might not like what she was doing either.

He kept his room so neat (thanks to their mom getting on to him) that Molly knew just where to find the toys she wanted. On top of a stack of old books sat a plastic green dinosaur. Molly snatched it up. She then went to the dresser, where she found an old cowgirl doll seated on a soft, jointed toy horse. Molly picked up the horse and its rider as one.

Her arms now full, she quickly looked around for any other in Andy's assorted collection that she might need, and her eyes landed on the two toys seated at the head of the bed, Woody and Buzz Lightyear…Andy's absolute favorites. Molly felt a thrill at the thought of getting to play with them. Even when she was younger he never let her play with them. The nerves from knowing he could be home at any time now seemed to be getting to her, and she resigned herself to leave with only the three she had already.

_Next time, _she thought as she left, making sure to close the door as it had been before she entered.

As she neared her room with her borrowed treasures, the small blonde couldn't help but skip with exhilaration, almost tripping over her shoelaces as she did so.

Finally making it to her own room, she pushed the door shut behind her with her foot and dropped the toys she carried onto her bed.

Now that she was home free, Molly felt calmer. She slowed her pace as she appeared to be clearing a space on her floor for her game.

"We're gonna have a wedding!" she announced happily to the toys as she picked up some of her stuffed animals and lined them up facing the wall alongside her bed. Molly had been watching a movie repeatedly that ended with the pretty princess and the handsome hero of the story getting married and living happily ever after, and hosting pretend weddings had become a fun game when no one was around and she was forced to entertain herself.

"These are the guests," she said now to herself and to Andy's toys. "And I'm gonna be the preacher."

She now picked up the cowgirl, whose red hat fell of as Molly walked her over and placed her closer to the wall, facing the audience of plush animals.

She picked up the hat and brought it to the doll before walking back to the bed.

"Andy's doll Jessie, you're gonna be the maid of honor, and I'm gonna use your horsy for the bride and groom to ride away on, ok?" She smiled over at the doll, who sat propped up by some blocks.

"Ok," she answered for the cowgirl. She now picked up the last of the borrowed toys, the green dinosaur.

"T-rex, you get to be the groom, I don't have any boy dolls," she said to the toy. Molly selected a black hair tie from a box on the dresser and wrapped it around the dinosaur's neck to fashion a bowtie.

She now placed the T-rex in the middle of the makeshift stage, facing the same way as the cowgirl.

"One more thing," she said and quickly jumped over the wedding guests to her Barbie doll house, gently taking out the doll she had placed within closest reach.

Molly straightened the poofy skirt of the doll's wedding dress, the Velcro fastening along the back wasn't on right, but she'd had to do it up herself. She was very good about not taking the doll's brown hair out of the ponytail it had come in, Molly thought it looked nice.

"This is Alicia, she's gonna be the bride. She's my favorite."

She now sat her Barbie doll next to the cowgirl, facing the crowd. She then adjusted her bride and groom, turning them towards each other.

Molly didn't know the exact words a preacher used when one performed a wedding, but she improvised.

"Friends, today we join this man and this lady in- um…" she tried to remember the word she had heard, it was a long one and it sounded like it started with an "m". She struggled with it for a moment before decided to forget it. "Um, they're getting married."

She picked up the doll and the dino and held one of them in each of her small hands.

"Do you, T-rex, take Alicia," she asked the plastic reptile. She then moved the toy slightly up and down as she spoke for him in as good an imitation of a man's voice as she could get. "I do."

Molly then turned to her Barbie and asked the same question (names reversed), answering for her in the same fashion, only with a higher, and more lady-like voice.

Molly then bumped the two toys' faces together to simulate a kiss, and then put them down so that she could cheer for her happy couple.

"Now all there's left to do is ride away on Jessie's horsy!" She scooped the 'newlyweds' up and found the toy horse. Making sure that she could hold all three of them at once, Molly began to gallop across the room, whinnying and making other such horse noises.

She had just about finished their ride to their honeymoon destination, when her door flung open and her older brother appeared in the doorway.

"Molly, did you go in my roo-" he paused halfway through his sentence. She paused too; she knew he recognized the toys she held – and the third still over in the grouping on the floor – as his.

"Molly, those are mine!" he began to shout, picking up the cowgirl as he cornered his sister. Molly didn't have any choice but to hand them over to him, though not without some struggle. She began to cry.

"That won't work. These are mine and you know it, you didn't even ask me!"

Molly knew that was true, and she also knew that crying probably _wouldn't _work, but now that she'd started, all she could to was clutch her own toy and whimper.

"You knew they were mine too," Andy showed her the places on the toys where he had written his name. "See? My Rex, my Jane, my horse-"

"Jessie." Molly hiccupped, her tears only starting to slow.

"What?" Andy said, still frustrated with her.

"Jessie," Molly repeated faintly. "Mommy said that was her name, like on the show she watched when she was little."

This seemed to have thrown Andy off momentarily, but a few seconds later he seemed to remember he was mad. "I'm telling Mom!"

He ran out of the room, and Molly dropped her doll and ran off after him, almost catching up to him when he slowed down to throw his own toys into his room before speeding towards the stairs.

Their stomping down the stairs alerted their mother, who met them at the bottom.

"What is going on? What's all the shouting and the running about?" she asked exasperatedly.

Both Andy and Molly launched into their own side of the explanation, until their mother waved her arms and shouted over them for silence.

"OK, I didn't get any of that! Can we please go one at a time?"

"Molly's been taking my stuff." Andy said, pointing at his sister.

Their mom gave a sigh. "Molly, is this true? You know you're supposed to ask if you want to borrow things."

"But Andy won't let me play with his toys anymore, even when I ask!"

Their mom bent down closer to Molly, and spoke more softly. "Well sweetie, that does sound unfair, but that doesn't mean you should just take things." She then looked up to her son. "And Andy, maybe you can be a little more giving to your sister. You hardly play with half of your toys anymore, and it's not like she'll hurt them."

She stood again, and the kids both averted their eyes away from her, looking guilty.

"Which ones did she take anyway?"

"My T-rex, Jessie, and her horse," Andy recounted.

Mom raised her eyebrow and then gave a reluctant look, as if wondering if she should hold back what she was thinking. "Hmm, are those ones that you still play with a whole lot?"

"Sometimes," Andy said with his own reluctance.

"You think maybe Molly might like to keep Jessie? I mean, since she is a cow GIRL after all."

Molly gasped, her eyes brightening. "Really? Oh please, Andy please!" she begged her brother.

"Mom-," Andy was about to protest, but she cut him off.

"Hold on, here's the deal. Andy gives you the Jessie doll only if you _promise_ to ask him before you borrow his things. If he says no, you can come and ask me, but Andy's gonna try and be a bit more fair about lending out his toys."

She smiled down at her children. Molly excited, Andy still unsure. "Everybody happy with that?"

"Yes, I promise!" Molly squealed immediately. Andy rolled his eyes but put on a smile when he met his mother's gaze. He mumbled his own agreement to the bargain.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Andy's room lay the three toys Molly had borrowed. He had thrown them onto the bed quite roughly in his haste to beat his sister down the stairs, but they were only a little out of sorts.

Rex was the first of the three to move once Andy had gone, his head was turned all the way around and one of his legs was bent up close to his neck. He tried to right himself but his tiny arms weren't quite meant for reaching very far.

Jessie and the horse – Bullseye – sat up soon after.

"Um, I might need a little help," Rex said as he twisted his head back the right way. At least he could do that himself.

While Jessie was helping Rex the rest of the toys around the room had already begun to return to what they had been doing when they had heard Andy approach.

Of course Woody and Buzz were close to them, but Rex was back on his feet by the time they'd gotten to the other side of the bed.

"Everything ok?" Buzz asked them. They all nodded. The toys all knew that since Molly was out of the putting-things-in-her-mouth phase that she was better with the toys she played with, but it seemed a natural question to ask.

"Yeah," Jessie said as Bullseye left her side to greet Woody with a pounce. "But he seemed really mad this time."

They heard Andy and Molly shouting simultaneously, and their mother silence them.

"Molly knows she should ask, she's a smart kid."

Woody finally wrestled Bullseye off of himself so that he could listen with the rest of them. Jessie was right; it had been a while since they had seen their owner so annoyed with his sister.

Once the shouting had died it was harder to hear what they were saying, and that was when Rex managed to voice something that seemed to have been bothering him.

"Um, I have a question. Does anyone know if union performed by a six-year-old minister is legally binding? Because if so, I think I just got married."

Buzz and Woody turned with questioning looks towards him, and Jessie who had to stifle a laugh when she saw their puzzled expressions.

"Wait, what exactly happened over there?" Woody asked. Jessie just smiled and listened with the other two as Rex started explaining.

* * *

_Author's Note: Abrupt ending, I know (the whole thing was kinda quick), but I really wanted to end with that bit of humor. I don't write a whole lot of stuff I think is funny, so it was a rare moment for me. _

_Might possibly expand this story, if I have time and/or get some good feedback._


End file.
